The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Coleus.times.hybridus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Millennium Red`. The new Coleus is marketed under the trade name Solar Millennium Red.
The new Coleus was discovered by the Inventor in Gainesville, Fla., as a naturally-occurring lateral branch mutation of a plant of the nonpatented Coleus.times.hybridus cultivar `Solar Red` in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal and stem cuttings taken at Gainesville, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.